To Try And Love Again
by gaaraslover13
Summary: Three years after OSR and Canaleto is trying to regain the Avatars powers again. Jordan hold another race but this time the prize is even better. Will love blossom amid the hatred and violence? Or will the Crogs defeat the Earth Team? Aikka X OC
1. Chapter 1

Some people expect thing to never change. But change is going to happen wheter you want it to or not


	2. A Story of Epic Proportions

This story begins like any other epic hero's would. Aislinn Saga had a great life…that is until the tragic death of the key component of it. Her whole family was killed in a fiery car collision. Left alone with only her grandfather, a master swordsman, it's up to Aislinn to save the rest of her perfect life, and even her planet.

Kendo is the ancient art of sword fighting. To master it takes years of constant and consistent practice. For me it only took three straight years of three hours every day. But then again my grandfather always said that I was a protégé. I was going through the forms when I heard my grandfather yell for me to come quickly.

I dropped my wooden and bamboo sword and hurried toward the front door. Out side of our home were about twenty black cars and one long limousine.

"Aislinn did you do something wrong again," my grandfather asked jokingly. It was a standing joke between the two of us that if I did _anything_ wrong it probably would have been HUGE.

In reality I do street race. Sometimes at night I sneak out to hone my skills on the board. (The board refers to an original story of mine titled _Race With Your Heart_. It is not yet published but if you have questions feel free to ask. Thanx.) I am the local champion. My street name: Trinity.

At this point several government officials had arrived at our door. We waited until they knocked and my grandfather opened the door. They instantly rushed in making it seem that we were under arrest.

"If you may be so kind as to tell us what is going on there may be a chance that we could help you," my grandfather told the officials kindly. "

One of the men turned and spoke with the kind of voice that sends chills down your spine. "We need both you and your granddaughter to talk to the President immediately. It is a matter of urgency."

My grandfather and I looked at each other curiously. Whatever it was we didn't really have a choice. I sighed and went to put my sandals on. (Yes they live in a dojo.) Together we were escorted outside into the bright sunlight. We were herded to the limo and were ushered inside.

As we sat inside the air-conditioned vehicle I noticed something. Inside the car were several government politicians. Not just the president.

"Hello. I'm really sorry to disturb you, but this is a matter of great importance. Several years ago a team of mechanics, racers, and a gunner, along with a team manager were sent into outer space to participate a race known across the galaxy as the Great Race of Oban. The Earth team won the race. Recently though, we received a message from an entity known as the Avatar and he is warning us. He says that a being named Canaletto is threatening the entire galaxy again and that to seal him in his cell once again he needs another race to be held. The pilot from the previous race died in a car crash with her father about a year ago. That means that the entire fate of the world rest on your decision to participate in the race," The president explained quickly. There wasn't a lot of time to be wasted before the pre-selections on a planet called Alwas.

"How did you know that I raced," I asked quietly although it was still loud enough for them to hear.

That was when the president started to chuckle. "A colleague of mine b the name of Jason Wright told me that you were one of the best board racer in a 200-mile radius.

My grandfather turned and looked at me with a hurt and astonished look in his eye. "You race Aislinn? Why didn't you ever tell me? You have always known that you could trust me," he asked me quietly so that only I could hear.

"We don't happen to have much time Ms. Saga. We need to know your answer right now," the president said sternly. I looked at him, then at my grandfather, ad then back at the president. I knew what is was I had to do.

"I'll do it."


	3. Canaletto's Devious Plot

Sul awoke to the sound of chains rattling in Canaletto's far off prison cell. Ever since the new Avatar had re-imprisoned him in his cell, equipped with seals that took a lot of magic to break Canaletto had been relentless in his pursuit of the next person who would free him from the dark depths of Oban. Often times he heard Canaletto muttering to himself. Once he heard him laughing.

This time Canaletto called out to Sul. "Sul, ever since that pesky Earth girl won the race three years ago, I have been determined to reclaim my rightful position as Avatar. I can not wait another ten thousand years to try again. This new child I have found, this Aislinn Saga, will succeed to far greater lengths than that Eva Wei. Oh, I took care of her. Her and her father. A faithful servant of mine sacrificed himself so that I can become who I was born to be." Here Canaletto paused and chuckled for what seemed an eternity to Sul.

But even as Canaletto concocted his plans for the unknowing child, Sul could still see her destiny. Not even Canaletto could forsee what he saw…

Thanx to all the people that have stuck with me. Sry it took me so long to update. I'll keep is coming!


	4. Journey To A Place Of New Beginnings

Three words can change a person's life in a split second. After having told the President that I would participate in this race I packed up enough possessions to help me along the way. I was told that sometimes during the race weapons are needed. Grandfather gave me the family swords. Two long swords, much like that used during the time of the samurai, and two short swords for close range fighting. My grandfather told me that the swords also provided spiritual protection and would protect me as long as I needed them to. He then turned to look at me. When he did I noticed tears in his eyes.

"I thought that you trusted me Aislinn. You know that you could have told me about the racing. And now you are going off to some planet where I can't be with you to help you. Just try to keep in touch okay," my grandfather, told me. And then he did something he hadn't done since we first met, and the time I first whacked him in kendo practice. He hugged me. Not the- I'll see you in a few minutes hug, but the you had better come back or I'll come after you hug.

"Don't worry Gramps, I'll come back just you wait," I said as I turned and left my grandfather with the tears that were in his eyes start to trickle down his face.

As I climbed into a suburban with several of the men in black suits when someone else popped into the seat next to me. It was my old friend Jason Wright.

"I'm glad to see you accepted the offer Trinity. Haven't seen you since my graduation party," he said while chuckling as I attacked him in a somewhat bear hug. Jason had been the one who got me started on board racing and had always been like an amazing protective older brother.

"Yeah well if hadn't been for you they never would have heard of me. I owe you one Jay-Jay," I retorted jokingly using his old street name.

"Yeah, well, I always have been the best. Its just that I haven't raced in so long…"

"Oh, whatever! You know I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back," I interrupted.

"Hey I have to ride with the president but as soon as we get to our hotel I promise we'll get to talk some more, but right now I have to go," Jason said while exiting the vehicle.

Soon after we were on our way to the hotel.

_Inside Aislinns head. Thoughts basically._

Finally, something interesting to do. All my life, all I have ever done is practice my swordsmanship and meditate. Now I get to something that not many people know I do. AWESOME! But I am going to miss gramps. He has always been there and I should have trusted him. I was just afraid that he would be mad at me.

One hour later

When I got out of the suburban and stretched my whole entire back seemed to pop. And it felt good. I was escorted into the hotel and up onto the 44th floor, into a private suite. I was told that I would join the president and his advisors for dinner that evening and to dress in my best attire. And I was told that Mr. Wright would be along as soon as he could, as well as the fact that I would have two bodyguards out on the balcony along with two by my hotel door. Man these people didn't want anything to happen to me.

Knowing that I had enough time to take a relaxing shower, I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, razor, shaving cream, and my body wash and pouf and headed to the immensely large bathroom.

Half an hour later

When I walked out of the bathroom Jason was in the bedroom part of the suite examining the family swords.

"Jason, no offense but those are family heirlooms and are priceless. Break one and not only do you have to pay for it but you will be paying for medical bills as well. And most certainly not mine," I said calmly but with enough pissed-off-ness to generate a threat.

"Oops, sorry. Listen I have to tell you all I can about what to do at dinner so listen up, pay attention, and don't forget anything. Got it," He said quickly.

I looked at him stunned. Here I was, still wrapped in my towels and he was expecting me to just let him off on a talking about dinner etiquette rampage? I DON'T THINK SO!

"Hold on a minute Jay-Jay. I still need to get dressed. Besides my grandpa taught me how to behave at a dinner like that. So, guess what? I don't need your advice," I replied tersely while grabbing some clothes from my bag.

"Fine then. So besides training with your gramps what else have you done in the past four years?"

"Not much actually. I was challenged a few times by some guys that thought they could take on the champ. Yeah, right. But other than that I've just been training. And going to school. That's it."

Jason got a smile on his face as big as a Cheshire cat. "So you wouldn't be up for a race tomorrow than would you? I mean, it's not that I want to take your place as champ of the streets, but…" he stopped as his cell phone started to ring. "Hey I have to take this call. See you at dinner." With that Jason left.

I was able to dress in peace. My attire was simple: a knee-length white dress with a black shawl to go over my shoulders. The shawl had my family crest on it.

(Sorry to all I am not going to go into length about the dinner. Just know that Aislinn was told all about Alwas and that she was given a board made especially for the race. She also got to meet the mechanics that would help her out with her new board during the elimination rounds. She also found out that Jason wouldn't be going with her.)

The next day after sleeping in the most comfortable bed I could remember, Jason and I prepared to race each other. It had been almost four and a half years since we had done so and I was more than a little excited.

"You do realize I'm not going to go easy on you right Jason," I asked him as I tied my shoes on. I also had my four swords strapped on for practice for the races to come.

"Of course not. But you must also realize that I'm not going to go easy on you either," he replied.

That's when it happened. There was an explosion about two miles away.

"Trinity! Get your things out of the hotel room now! We have to get you away from here," Jason yelled as another explosion racked the earth beneath our feet, closer this time.

I nodded. I hopped on my board and flew up to my balcony. I was glad I had left the windows open as I flew in and startled the maid that was tidying up. I jumped off my board and grabbed what clothes I could from the drawers and shoved them into the small suitcase I had. I made sure to grab the white dress and black shawl from the night before. I had also packed some boots for the races on Alwas, and I made sure to grab those as well.

Within five minutes I was back on my board and dropping forty-four floors of hotel off of my balcony. I landed just as five suburbans pulled up at the hotel entrance. The president was being ushered into one. I was told to join him.

Once in the vehicle with Jason and the president I was informed that I would be leaving with my mechanics and team manager earlier then planned. We were heading to the airport on the far outskirts of the city to take a ship to Alwas.

As we kept heading in the opposite direction of the explosions, they kept following, leaving a trail of destruction behind us. I could only guess as to what was causing it.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up outside of the five story airport. We were quickly ushered inside the building and up to the fourth floor via elevator. When we reached the fourth floor was when I saw it. The ship that I would be taking to Alwas was a large oval shaped boulder. There was no way that thing was going to carry me to a planet 350 light years away.

When we reached the gat to the ship Jason grabbed me into a hug. "Stay safe Aislinn. I'll keep your grandpa on the down-lo, okay," he said quickly.

I had to nod. Tears were forming in my eyes. I already missed them both. Hands grabbed me from Jasons arms as the ship prepared to leave. I had to run to catch it. As I entered the ship, I whispered a good bye to an unknowing friend.

When we docked on Alwas, the first thing I remember was the sunlight. It was very bright. But then again the ship we had traveled on had been completely and utterly dark.

As we left the ship I heard an American say, "It's about time you showed up. Figures the Earth team would be one of the last teams to arrive."

Once I got my sight back I looked around for the source of the voice. There was a tall man in military fatigues standing at the bottom of the landing platform. He had two toned hair that was black on one side and a dark yellow on the other.

"Yeah well it wasn't our fault. Something was chasing us to the airport back on Earth," Miguel, the teams manager told him. "And who would you be amigo?"

"My name is Jordan. I'm one of the Avatar's many assistants. I am also here to show you to your racing module," the guy replied casually but I noticed the darkened look his eyes held after Miguel told him about the explosions.

Jordan took us through the local town, using some kind of elephant, on the way to the module and I noticed all kinds of aliens.

I turned to Miguel. "I was wondering if I could take the board out on a test run after we get there."

He nodded once. As we traveled my mind drifted off back home. I was wondering if my grandpa was okay and if Jason had been able to tell him that I had made it off the planet safely. And if grandpa would be okay without me telling him not to yell at our neighbors when they got too loud at night.

Soon we arrived at our new home, at least until the preliminary races were over. It had a spacious lower floor where I could test out modifications on my board. Jordan left us after we unloaded our gear that we had managed to grab. Miguel told me that he would get my stuff in my room there and that I could go ahead and take the board for a test spin.

I left immediately. Once in the air I let the board loose. She flew like an eagle. There was nothing that could stop us from winning with me racing. I noticed some cliffs in the distance and decided to head towards them. That way I could practice sharp turns.

It was entirely exhilarating. The board moved as if it could read my thoughts. As I turned to head back to the module I noticed something that hadn't been there when I got to the cliffs. He looked Nourasian with the trademark dark skin and the pointy ears that jutted out to the side a little. I watched him for a minute as he flew on his beetle and shot arrows at a boulder in the distance. A few second after he fired one, it literally exploded. I knew then that I didn't want to race this guy. He could kill with one shot and he didn't have to get close to do it.

I then realized that he had disappeared from my sight.

"Spying are we," I heard from behind me.

I turned around as best as I could and as quickly as I could. He had gotten behind me, his bow and arrow drawn.

"No I was out practicing and when I went to leave I noticed you here," I replied. "Are you racing tomorrow?"

He lowered the bow. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were part of the competition. Yes, I am racing tomorrow. Forgive me. My name is Aikka," answered casually while relaxing.

I relaxed as well just not entirely. Nourasians were known on Earth for their quickness and their prowess in battle although they claimed to be a peaceful race. I was glad that I had brought my swords with me.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have startled you like that. My name is Aislinn. I'm racing tomorrow too," I said reaching my hand out to shake his.

He looked at me puzzled. "You are the racer for the Earth team," he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I was told that the one they would have had do this thing died in a car accident last year. I think her name was Eva and that her father had died with her."

Aikka got a sad look on his face after I told him that. "I knew her. I was looking forward to seeing her again," he told me simply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Good luck tomorrow," I told him before leaving him and returning to my module. I was a little freaked out that he knew the girl that should have been here instead of me…

When I returned to the module, Miguel told me that we had a race in the morning. I told him I would be in my room resting.

Once there, I couldn't get my nerves to relax. They were too hyper. So I decided to sneak out of the window. The window itself opened easily but getting out was the difficult part. I would have to get myself up on the window sill and then jump from there to the roof part below it. It took me a few minutes to get situated for the jump. The jump itself was again easy. There was a small tree that I could reach to get to the ground. I'd had plenty of practice climbing trees back home on Earth.

Once I was out of the tree, I couldn't decide what to do. So I thought I could jog around the little lake that all the modules were situated around. It felt good to stretch my legs out like that. Most of the doors on the other modules were shut closed. When I got about halfway around the little lake I noticed two figures fighting at one of the modules up ahead. As I got closer I realized it was the Nourasian, Aikka. He had good form in his stance but his kicks and punches were off. I could tell that while I was just jogging by. I stopped to take a breather at the module right before his. Eventually the Nourasian he was fighting stopped him and made Aikka take a break. As the older looking Nourasian left and headed back into the module, Aikka sat down. Deciding against myself I headed over to him.

"Looks like you're having a sort of bad day," I said to him walking up.

"Well, looks like you seem to have a knack for following me. What do you want this time," he said curtly glancing up once and then looking back out at the lake.

"I just came over to say hi and all that since Earth and Nourasia are supposed to be allies. But I guess you don't want to say hi," I replied turning around and leaving.

"Wait, I'm sorry. It's just… finding out about Eva was a bit of a surprise. We were good friends," He said jumping up and getting in front of me. "I'm sorry if I sounded angry."

"It's alright. Things happen and you can't always do something about it. Besides, I was hoping you and I could be friends. I saw what you did to that boulder earlier and I have to admit, it kind of scared the crap out of me. In all honesty, I don't even think my speed on the board could out run one of your arrows," I said to him sitting down. "I'm one of the best where I come from, but I'm not that good."

"Aren't you racing tomorrow," Aikka asked me.

I nodded in reply. "Yeah, and the worst part is I know absolutely nothing about anybody here, not counting you. And that just makes tomorrow all the more exiting."


End file.
